Overlord III Episode 11
"Another Battle" (もう一つの戦い Mōhitotsu Notatakai) is the eleventh episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 18, 2018. Summary As Barbro's army moves to the village, the Prince questions even coming to such a remote frontier village, swearing to make it in time for the war to begin. He then believes if he can 'convince' Ainz to step down, then the Empire will lose their casus belli and retreat; Barbro believing this will assure his inheritance to the throne without question. He proudly announces to draft them as soldiers so that if Ainz kills them, he will show what sort of monster he is. Over in the village, Agu's tribe thank Enri for all she has done for them and ask what she is doing. Enri is reviewing all the village stock to be certain they are ready for winter is coming. As she goes about her day, Enri is passively annoyed by being called Chief and held from doing her job. She goes into the barn to sigh heavily into the hay, and as Nfirea informs her of more on the checklist, she reminds him how her troop faked losing to convince Agu's tribe that she was the alpha of the village. As Nfirea tries to comfort her, she notices he smells nice and the cologne he made could sell well, he falls back from her closeness. She ends up on top of him when Jugem arrives to inform her of an emergency. Meanwhile, across the Katze Plains in the imperial fort, Ainz receives information from Lupusregina that the Kingdom troops are approaching the village. She informs him of his supposed goal while suspecting him of his true goal to ransom the villagers to make Ainz surrender. Ainz asks how the village has responded, as 5000 troops is weak but still a large number to overwhelm Carne's defenses. As Lupusregina reports no reaction has commenced, she will appraise Ainz as the situation continues. At the front gate, Baron Cheneko announces the arrival of Prince Barbro, demanding to be let them in. Enri tries to stall for time to allow the Goblins and Ogres to hide, with Ainz noting that she is surprisingly calm. While Ainz feels no emotion for the village, he cannot allow any information about their potion experiments from being known. Ainz orders Lupusregina to monitor the village closely and report everything, and to protect the four important names on her list. As Baron Cheneko decrees Ainz is an enemy of Re-Estize, he demands entry to investigate the village. As he says so, a silence falls on the gate. With that silence, Barbro losing patience declares the village traitors and orders everything in Carne burned down. But a soldier reminds him that if they do, morale will fall. He then orders the watchtower burned down as a warning instead, with the soldiers following suit. As the villagers see the fire, they argue amongst themselves that Ainz saved them personally, gave them resources to better themselves, the Goblin Troop for protection, and Nfirea's potion lab for medicine. Enri is reminded by Jugum it is her call, and she calls for a consensus: asking who would cede to the Kingdom's orders, no one answers. With that, Carne Village will resist, and rebel from Re-Estize in debt to their savior Ainz. Jugum is ordered to plan the battle, only to learn from the elder Chief that Barbro's army circled around to flank the escapees; leaving no exit for women and children. Jugem plans to let them in, and with a strong enough battle, force the flanking forces to the front to allow the village escapees to flee. They will escape in the Great Forest with Brita and Agu's tribe as guides so they can survive until the soldiers leave. Jugem also asks for Enri and Nfirea to lead the escapees, she wishes to stay until the parents voice their trust of her keeping their families safe, having her redden with emotion. Jugem also reminds her that she has one more summoning horn just in case. Outside, Barbro laments he should have known to have brought a torturer to find those exclusively loyal to Ainz. Then as the front gate opens, the soldiers that enter are picked off by a surprise Orge attack. With the attack done the Ogres return to the village, with Barbro noticing that the five ogres that came out must be all there is, and the soldiers should have no problem to fight them, but as they are seen as a low-intelligence race, but as they moved with precision it tells Barbro they are being led. Noting how they trampled on the Kingdom's flag, Barbro moralizes his men to fight. Elsewhere, at the back exit, Enri, Nfirea, Brita, Agu's tribe, and the children of Carne flee to the forest only to notice soldiers on an intercept. As Enri remembers her parent's death and rescue by Ainz, when Nfirea tries to buy her some time, she uses her final Goblin Horn. Looking behind her, she looks in disbelief; an invisible Lupusregina also questions what she sees. Ainz, looking through the Mirror of Remote Viewing, screams in pure surprise by something he NEVER thought possible. Back at the front gate, Jugem and forces hold off Barbro's soldiers but are surely falling. When the horn is heard, Barbro and Cheneko wonder which reinforcement it could be, only to see in shock a Goblin Army of 5000 strong, just like them. Jugem and his forces retreat over to them and are greeted by the Goblin Strategist who commands the Goblin Army. He states that any life lost on their side would be embarrassing, claiming there can only be a complete victory. Elsewhere, Ainz looks in complete shock at the sheer number of the Goblin Army as the Goblin Horns are expendable items for fodder troopers back in YGGDRASIL. Mare asks about the item, which Ainz explains was a gift from him to Enri. Back in Carne, a soldier asks for the order to retreat with Barbro denying it as they are only Goblins. Engaging the Goblin Army, they fall surely and without mercy to each of the many Goblin Corps that make up the army. Outside the village, Enri is happy to see Jugem and others are safe, and the Goblin Strategist pledges his army of 5000 to "The honorable General Enri". As Barbro is shocked by the tide of war, he finally gives the order to retreat, only to see the Goblin Assassin Squad declare none of them will live for their attack on Enri and her village. Barbro even sees one of the thirteen Redcaps flank him, and easily headshots a soldier protecting Barbro. Prince Barbro still manages to flee, but it was all by order of the Goblin Strategist, as there's is no room for negotiation with General Enri for taking the Crown Prince's Head. Ainz then hypotheses that the Horns had a hidden effect that nobody in YGGDRASIL ever knew about, and by its name alone he believes that all special conditions were met: when Carne was under siege and Enri blew the second horn, as well as others he did not know about. Mare looks on in admiration, believing Ainz knew this would happen and prepared the humans accordingly. Mare gives praises to Ainz for such foresight and for how amazing he is. At night, after having fled for as long as they did, Barbro's men are demoralized and tired, all while the Prince has his pride shaken by losing to an army of mere Goblins. As he throws a tantrum, Lupusregina makes herself known, but despite saying she's "here to play" Barbro keeps his guard up. After introducing herself, she explains that she was surprised by the Goblin Army's numbers, and she was ordered to massacre Barbro and his remaining men. Barbro is jolted, as he is the First Prince, thus is the more politically valuable. The battle maid is aware, but as he is still a human, he is ultimately not needed in the plans of her supreme Lord, and with that, he will die. Afraid, he questions if she truly will kill him, with Lupusregina loving his frightened face. So, as she asked Lord Ainz, she brought Redcap Goblins to fight Barbro and his men. The ensuing massacre is finished in a moment, and a scared stiff Barbro is told by Lupusregina she isn't as good as Solution, but she'll show what she can do; giving a sinister and aroused smile under the moonlight. Major Events * Carne Village decides to fight and rebel against the Re-Estize Kingdom. * The Third Battle of Carne Village begins. * Enri uses the 2nd Horn of the Goblin General to summons the Goblin Army. * The Goblin Army repels and routs Prince Barbro's Army. * The Third Battle of Carne Village ends. * Redcap Goblins slaughter Prince Barbro's remnant army. * Lupusregina prepares to torture and kill Prince Barbro. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Agu * Enri Emmot * Nfirea Bareare * Nemu Emmot * Jugem * Ainz Ooal Gown * Mare Bello Fiore * Lupusregina Beta * Baron Cheneko * Brita New Characters * Goblin Strategist Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells * Goblin Blow Locations Known Locations * Carne Village * Katze Plains New Locations * No new locations were shown in this episode. Anime Notes * Nfirea bringing up the rumors about the dire situation of the Kingdom to Enri is skipped. * Lupusregina reports to Ainz and Mare about the situation of Carne Village and deduces Barbro's plan to forcefully conscript the villagers and use them to convince Ainz to surrender. * Ainz and Mare observe the Third Battle of Carne Village using the Mirror of Remote Viewing and are shocked when Enri summons the Goblin Army. ** Mare also thinks that Ainz planned all of this and that is why he gave Enri the Horn of the Goblin General. * The part where Barbro thinks Lupusregina will take him hostage, as well as his plans to trade a quarter of the Kingdom's territory for his freedom and forge an alliance with Ainz, are cut. * This Episode was released the same day as the official English release of Overlord Volume 8. Gallery pl:Odcinek 11 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes